You and Me
by the juice is loose
Summary: Mitsuki and Takuto are in a loving relationsip but what happens when a crazed fan tries to break them apart seeing Mitsuki as the prey and Takuto as the prize? And what more Mitsuki has a surprise of her own for Takuto!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers: do not own any of these characters.**_

_**A/N this story is in the M section for a reason!**_

_Little kid …beautiful women_

The night was long and the concert was finally over, Takuto and Mitsuki were completely happy in there land of love and bliss. They were just walking down the concert hall and out into the crowd of fans.

"Takuto I love you" girls cried

"Mitsuki you're so beautiful" fans screamed

Both Takuto and Mitsuki looked around waving out to the crowd occasionally signing autographs. Cameras were flashing everywhere. Takuto held Mitsuki's hand then leaned over to lightly brush his lips against her head. They stayed for one last pose then got into the limo at the end of the long red carpet.

"Takuto that was so much fun!" Mitsuki exclaimed sitting at the far window seat

"Yeah you were amazing" he replied, she blushed

"Thank you, you were too"

The limo sped into the dark towards the after party of the concert. Lots of friends and fellow celebs would be attending the party. Mitsuki held Takuto's hand the whole way and all he could do was simply smile. To him she looked like a little kid.

"You ready?" he asked when they arrived to the front of the night club, she looked over and beamed at him

"Of course I am"

"Lets go" he replied, they left the automobile hand in hand again, thanking the driver on the way.

The party was in full throttle when they arrived. The atmosphere was thick with cigarettes and alcohol. The lights continuously flashed while different colours bounced off the walls. The music was blaring loud and hard, Mitsuki looked around then to Takuto.

"Hey you two" Mitsuki and Takuto turned to see their manager Ms. Oshige, and Wakaoji.

"Hi" Mitsuki almost yelled for the music was blaring, you could feel the vibrations of the heavy base.

"Good job tonight you two! You really deserve this party! Woo!" Ms. Oshige let out a loud hoot raising her hand in the air, even though her and Keiichi had just arrives Masami had had a few more drinks then necessary and was feeling a little tipsy. "Here you two go" she said reaching onto one of the waiters trays and grabbing four shots. 

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Mitsuki asked tentatively looking at the four shot glasses in her manager's hands

"O-oh" Mitsuki said uncomfortable when she realized what her manager was doing. Ms. Oshige passed one to Keiichi then the other two to Takuto and Mitsuki. Mitsuki swallowed back the lump in her throat. She had just turned twenty so she was at the legal drinking age; it was just that she had never actually tried it.

"Cheers" Ms. Oshige yelled, they all clashed glasses along with Mitsuki. Takuto looked over to her with concern, he being twenty four didn't have a problem with the alcohol but he knew Mitsuki had never tried it.

"Mitsuki, you don't have to drink it if you don't want to" He said stroking the side of her cheek with his free hand. Mitsuki looked up to him then smiled

"I'm fine" she said bravely "I'm all in for new experiences!" she said, she tentatively brought the small glass to her lips. Takuto followed her actions; he then tilted his head back quickly and drank the small amount of liquid. Mitsuki blinked twice then followed his action. She fought back the urge to gag and felt the liquid slowly slither down her throat leaving a trail of fire.

"Are you ok Mitsuki?" Keiichi and Takuto asked at the same time, Mitsuki just simply smiled and nodded.

"Good job you two!" Masami said drunkenly throwing her hands in the air then dancing off into the crowd.

"I better go get her" Keiichi smiled following his wasted girlfriend, Takuto and Mitsuki looked at each other then began laughing.

"Want to dance?" he asked in her ear, Mitsuki smiled and let Takuto drag her off to the dance floor.

Their dancing started off sweet and innocent until the song changed to a somewhat dirtier song, Takuto looked over to Mitsuki "Do you still want to dance?" Mitsuki smiled

"Of course I do sexy" she answered grabbing onto the collar of his shirt bringing their chests together. She brought her lips inches from his and felt his warm breath dress her lips. Takuto looked at her a little shocked then shrugged grinning at her.

Mitsuki then began rubbing herself against his body in tune with the quick beat. Takuto then grabbed her waist pulling her tight against his stomach and other things. Mitsuki saw him blush a little and started thrusting her hips forward and back then side to side.

"Mmm" she heard him softly mumble; she shimmied her shoulders a little then slid down his chest and onto her knees. Her nose lightly skimmed his shirt and down his pants. They stayed like that for a couple seconds as she continued shaking her shoulders with the beat of the music until Takuto caught her hands and pulled her back against his chest. They were taking dirty dancing to the extreme; however no one seemed too concerned because they too were going at it pretty hard.

"This is so much fun!" Mitsuki slurred euphorically in his ear "Takuto can I have another drink?" Takuto looked at her deciphering then shrugged

"Of course you can I'm not your father!" Mitsuki beamed up at him

"What do you want?" he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder when they reached the bar, she looked up unsure

"Um?" she looked at the menu then decided "Can I have a Mojito" the waitress nodded politely

"Of course, And may I say that you two are my favorite entertainers, especially you" she said licking her lips as she looked at Takuto, he smiled nervously and Mitsuki glared at her and cleared her throat "Your drink right away miss, and can I get anything thing for you" Mitsuki frowned at the girl hearing the double meaning. If she wanted to be that blunt she cold have just said _can I do anything to you?_

"I'll have a Manhattan" he replied tightening his hold on Mitsuki so she didn't attack the bartender

"Anything you want sweetie" she said winking at him, Takuto simply nodded then turned to Mitsuki

"Are you having fun baby?" he asked making sure that she knew she was the only one for him, she nodded then glared at the bartender "Don't worry about her" he was whispering in her ear while her hand rested against his chest "You're the only girl I see" Mitsuki smiled then blushed

"Your drinks" they both turned to take the beverages

"Thank you" Mitsuki replied grudgingly, Takuto just nodded and passed her the cash.

For a while they stood around just drinking and talking to passing people. Mitsuki was really enjoying her beverage and started downing it really fast. Takuto cleared his throat and she looked over to him confused "Mitsuki you better slow down, you'll turn out like Masami if you drink it that fast" Mitsuki blushed and nodded taking a break from the drink.

"Takuto, I was wondering if maybe you would like to…" she bit her lip stopping. She was going to say how she wanted to move their relationship to the next level and that they should move in together. However she didn't want to bring it up in a place like this afraid of rejection.

"Would I like to what" he asked politely

"N-nothing" she mumbled looking away blushing, a look of confusion and frustration reached his features for a second then melted away. If it weren't for the blaring music an awkward silence would have emitted the room.

When she finished she placed her drink on a table then walked over to Takuto grabbing his hand "Takuto I have to use the little girl's room" he nodded

"I think it's just over there" he said pointing; Mitsuki nodded then turned leaving him there. She was only gone for a couple of minutes but when she returned she saw Takuto surrounded by a swagger of girls. They all seemed to be looking at him with the same look the waitress had been earlier and all of their shirts seemed to be travelling a little lower than called for. Mitsuki felt the anger coarse through her veins and she stalked over to the crowd.

"I'm sorry" she heard Takuto say "But I'm not single I have a girl friend" Mitsuki felt some relief

"But that's never stopped a rock star before" she heard one of the girls swoon then giggle,

"Yeah baby I'll bet your girl friend never finds out" another cooed seductively tracing circle on his chest. Takuto let out a frustrated sigh then turned to see Mitsuki standing not to far away from him. As quickly as he could he flung the girls hand off his chest then pushed around the crowd of girls and raced to Mitsuki's side

"I swear I didn't do anything!" he vowed, Mitsuki giggled

"I know and for that you should be rewarded" Takuto raised an eyebrow at her tone

"Rewarded?" he asked, Mitsuki nodded licking her lips. She brushed her hand along his cheek then behind his ear

"A good boy like you deserves a gold medal" she whispered seductively in his ear "But a place like this is hardly appropriate, I think I'll have to reward you back at my apartment" she leaned back to look into his eyes suggestively and he grinned

"Well if that's what it takes" he said grabbing her hand then dodging through the thick crowd,

"Mitsuki, Takuto!" they heard Nachi and Madoka call, both there heads turned in the direction of who called them but they didn't change their direction

"We should go talk to them, I don't want to be rude" Mitsuki said feeling bad at the thought of ignoring their friends

"That's a little too bad because that aint going to happen" he replied spinning her around

"But Takuto I-" she was then cut off when his lips crushed against hers, she felt his tongue slide against her lips forcing her mouth to open, he continued kissing her wildly like that for a few more moments until she broke away gasping for air. The crowd all saw the two idols swap spit and began cheering "I see your point" she replied. This time it was her who dragged him off.

When they got outside into the pure cool air of the night they raced off to their ride home jumping inside. The two were buzzing with excitement and soon grew very impatient

"Takuto this ride is taking forever" Mitsuki complained fidgeting in her seat, Takuto chuckled

"Well no one said we couldn't _play_ a little bit right now" he said licking his lips, Mitsuki raised her eyebrow. Takuto slid over to her side of the seat and began kissing her like he had before. His lips warmed her and she soon felt the warm blush heat her cheeks.

"Mmm" she moaned against his lips. Excitement speared her heart when she felt his hand reach beneath her shirt then slide up her stomach. His hand traced right to the middle of her chest then dodge to her left breast. Her cheeks burned even brighter when she felt his thumb slowly slide on and off of her now hard nipple. The pleasure running through her body was so high that she parted her lips to moan loudly, she then began rubbing her legs together in anticipation. A thick sensation layered her privates as he continued manipulating her breasts.

"You like this" he asked in a husky voice, Mitsuki nodded while electricity coursed through her veins. They were sitting beside each other for the moment until Takuto grabbed her by the waste and pulled her over top of his sitting form. "This is better" he replied. This time both hands made their way to her throbbing nipples. One hand remained on the outside of her shirt while the other ducked under. He couldn't wait to see the finished results of his messaging. He then began kissing and biting her neck, Mitsuki dug her face into the back of the seat moaning and digging her hips against his.

"Ohm, Mmm Takuto that feels sooo good!" she coed, her blush grew even more profound when she felt her underwear grow wet, this made her dig her pubic bone into him harder as she invited the pleasure.

Both froze when the car came to a halt, they stared into each others eyes for a moment then Mitsuki swiftly climbed off of Takuto. The driver quickly opened the door with a sly smile. Mitsuki flushed then jumped out of the car embarrassed while mumbling a quick "Thank you"

"Your welcome" he replied eyeing Takuto, Mitsuki raced off to the building while Takuto hung back to pay the driver

"You're one lucky man" the driver said winking then nudging Takuto with his elbow

"Ah thanks" Takuto said turning to the apartment, he did not waist any time looking back when he heard the driver chuckle

Both raced up the stairs and down the hallway, Mitsuki turned towards the door fumbling with the keys to her apartment.

"T-Takuto" Mitsuki giggled trying to unlock the door, he was standing behind her kissing and licking her neck "You have to wait until I open the door" she felt Takuto's lips form a smile on her neck

"You're taking way to long" he replied running his hand up her stomach then squeezing her breasts tightly. She had a funny reaction to that and arched her back pressing her butt into him; this made her hurry a little. When she finally got the door open Takuto pushed her in and her shirt was the first to go. Her bra was gone not to long after and Takuto smiled at himself "I did a good job" he said looking at her erect enlarged nipples "But I could do better" he then pushed her against the wall and planted kisses down her cheek and neck, then to her collar bone.

"Mmm Takuto" she sighed when his lips drew even lower. She then felt the tip of his tongue lightly trace circles on her left nipple while his right hand messaged the other at the same tempo. Again she began rubbing her legs together when that strange sensation of longing returned to her area. Takuto paused then looked down at her legs

"Is that what you want me to _play_ with now?" he asked, she looked down at him confused "Let me show you then" he then moved his lips back to hers and pushed her roughly against the closest wall deepening the kiss. His hands ran down her body then legs as he skillfully slid off her skirt. He then reached back to her shoulders and he pulled down signaling her to sit. She obeyed sliding down the wall. When she hit the ground she closed her knees embarrassed and Takuto shook his head "That's not going to work"

"Takuto I'm embarrassed" she said in an almost inaudible tone, He then looked straight into her eyes

"Don't be embarrassed, I love you and that's all the matters" his finger traced small intricate circles around her belly button sending goose bump and electricity pulsing through her stomach and up to her heart

"I love you too" she smiled feeling better, she felt his hand move to her knees and she tightened them for a moment. She gazed into his eyes again and she felt her cheeks heat up and her knees give in as trust emitted her body. Takuto smiled, he then looked down at her white lacy underwear that had a little pink ribbon on the front. To begin with he decided to tease her for a moment and began tickling her pussy from the outside.

"Ahh mmm ammm!" she moaned closing her eyes and curling her toes. Her knees rose up. He continued nudging the little flap of tissue and nerves making her head whirl.

"Cute" he whispered, he then slowly brought his hand to her stomach letting the sensations hit her for a bit making her want more

"More Takuto, play with my pussy some more!" she begged, he smiled then slid his hand beneath her undergarment and she gasped when she felt his index finger slowly start to rub up and down her vagina hitting that special nerve near the front with every movement. The friction he was inducing was so spectacular Mitsuki let out loud moans of pleasure

"Mmmmpppphhh Taaakuuutooo!" she cried arching her back. She soon brought her two hands to her breasts and began rubbing and pulling her rock hard nipples at the same time, she wasn't as good at it as Takuto but he was occupied for the moment. She then felt something different; Takuto slid one of his fingers up inside her opening and began vigorously pulling it in and out changing the tempo according to her reactions. Her legs then started moving up and down on the floor as he added another finger

"Oomm" she groaned when he tried for a third, she then began to really feel the stretch and he soon realized how _tight_ she was going to be. For a moment he gave in to entertaining her pussy and pulled his fingers out licking her juices off. Mitsuki then got up onto her knees and kissed Takuto in complete bliss forcing her tongue inside his warm cavern. Her hands reached the brim of his shirt and she greedily pulled it off, her hands then began rubbing his solid well built chest while her lips moved to his jaw line

"Mmm Mitsuki" he moaned when she began nibbling at his ear, she then grew excited and reached for the top of his jeans unbuttoning them so she could reach his member. When the only thing separating her from his appendage was his boxers she slowly slid away from him to see the mountain beneath the delicate fabric.

'Wow he looks big' she thought imaging him trying to fit inside her. She then looked up to him and felt her heart run wild as she stared into his dark blue eyes. She then realized that she loved him so much, more then her own life. She then sprung at him wrapping her arms around his neck bringing their lips together. He kissed her back tenderly caressing her back as she pumped her hips back and forward against him, humping on the outside of his boxers.

After a while of going at it like that Mitsuki then pushed Takuto's shoulders signaling him to lie on his back. When looking at him from the side he looked flat until your eyes roamed over the large tent like figure between his hips. Mitsuki smiled swallowing back a wave off emotions as she reached for the boxers slowly pulling them down as if to build the anticipation. Takuto watched her the whole time as if worried that she wouldn't like the results of his_ size._

When his mountainous erection was finally set free she gasped, he was even bigger out in the open. Electricity pulsed through her body and she couldn't help but reach her hand out to pleasure him.

"Mmm" he let out a muffled groan when her finger started tracing his large shaft with a feather light touch. She had no idea what affect that had on him. He clenched his hands into fists as the sensations plummeted throughout his body. Mitsuki then placed both her hand on the spheres beneath his cock, her palms rested against the front while her two index fingers tickled the other side, it was almost like his erection twitched at her touch and he seemed to grow a bit more.

"Ahaaaah" he started panting sitting up leaning on his elbows, he rolled his head back closing his eyes in pleasure as his mouth opened. Mitsuki grinned then let her instincts kick in as she leaned in towards the head of his cock observing curiously. She saw some white beads of gooey liquids slide down his long shaft and she couldn't help but lean in to _taste_ him. Her tongue lightly traced small delicate circles around the tip before cleaning off the accumulating liquid.

"Mitsuki!" Takuto groaned, he then propped himself up on one elbow and slightly opened his right eye "You wanna put it in your mouth?" He asked through squinting eyes reaching the arms he wasn't leaning on to the back of her head. She nodded greedily and he smiled shoving her head forward indicating her where to go. He closed both his eyes then as she slowly started sucking on the new object in her mouth.

Mitsuki then tickled his cock with her tongue while running her mouth up and down it at the same time. Takuto let out low moans shoving her head harder and deeper onto him. "Make me cum baby, make me cum" he groaned, Mitsuki slightly nodded then started fondling his balls again as her mouth continued upon its exhilarating task. She changed the pressure from tender to firm, trying to get the desirable sperm to break free. What she was doing felt marvelous as she let her nipples rub against the carpet at the same time creating amazing friction. She stuck her butt in the air and felt the warm pre cum ooze out of her then trickle down her legs.

"Ahh" Takuto cried in pleasure. Mitsuki then felt it, he exploded inside her mouth. He cummed so hard that it shot to the back of her throat then shot back flowing freely on the in and outside of her mouth.

"Mmm Takuto you taste good" she moaned looking at her loves face. His eyes were closed and she smiled. He was still propped up on one elbow and she quickly climbed up his chest. His mouth was hanging open and she took the opportunity to let him have a taste. She let her tongue hang loose then dipped it into his open mouth, his eyes shot open as her warm sticky lips met his. For a moment he hesitated at the thought of having _himself_ inside his mouth, but quickly gave up inviting the occasion.

"Ready for the good part?" he mumbled against their steamy kiss. She leaned back a little wondering what could possibly be better then what they just did.

"Yes" she said curious. His grin grew and he then sat up completely and picked her shoulders up only to shove her back against the floor climbing over top.

"Mitsuki" he said more serious staring straight into her eyes

"Y-yes?" she panted, exhilarated by the fact that he was lying over top of her. His hand slid down to her pussy and he continued rubbing his hand against her clit like he had before "Mmm Takuto"

"Mitsuki this is going to hurt, it's going to hurt you a hell of a lot more then it's gonna hurt me" he said again in that serious tone, Mitsuki eyes shot open to see his worried face

"Takuto" she whispered lightly grabbing his cock guiding him to her entrance "Didn't I tell you? ... I trust you" she said matching his somber tone, Takuto nodded then slowly leaned forward never taking his eyes from hers

"Ah mmm" she whined trying to muffle the pain. He then froze, he wasn't even half way in yet "No Takuto please, please go in, push harder I want you so bad. I _need_ you so bad!" Takuto nodded then shoved on her hard "Ahh!" she screamed, Takuto's heart froze, he was completely penetrating her now but he didn't mean to shove as hard as he had. He saw a tear roll down her cheek and he quickly leaned in brushing it away with his lips

"Oh god Mitsuki I'm so sorry I didn't mean to shove so hard!" Mitsuki was biting her bottom lip and opened her right eye to look at him

"No Takuto I'm fine see" she said as she unsuccessfully smiled trying to convince him, he looked down to where he entered her then froze in shock as his eyes grew wide

"Shit Mitsuki you're bleeding!" He said petrified, a heartwarming smiled lit Mitsuki's face as she softy caressed his cheek

"I'm fine baby, I love you. You can move your hips I swear you won't hurt me now, I told you earlier I was all in for new experiences" Takuto nodded, he then began to move, he slowly slid out of her so that only his tip penetrated her then shoved back in side. He continued this action many times. Once he felt her stretch out and relax some more he began thrusting harder coming completely out at some points then ramming back in. Sweat mingled with ecstasy poured down their faces while there bodies became mangled and misty at their actions.

"Mmm! Taakuutooo!" she cried in pure delight, with his new tempo in speed he hit her G-spot with every thrust "Don't stop, keep going oh god oh ohmmm!" she continued growing higher and higher as she felt her orgasm grow tighter and her muscles contracted against his every movement. Her nails dug into his back leaving decorations of red marks.

"Oh Mitsuki" he sighed as she started pumping her hips against him mimicking his every move. He felt his powerful seed grow harder and thicker inside him as his climax attacked him.

Mitsuki felt herself grow very high as well and knew it was coming. She arched her back as she felt herself climax the exact time he did. Their liquids mixed and mingled then slowly overflowed out of her throbbing anus. Their panting and sweat mingled as Takuto slowly slid off of her falling on his back exhausted. Mitsuki giggled then leaned onto his chest tracing his nipple with her finger

"That was amazing" she panted, Takuto nodded his head too out of breath to speak. Mitsuki smiled then leaned in to tenderly kiss his lips. It was like their cool down exercise as she slowly traced her tongue against his lips "Should we go to the bedroom now?" she asked when she saw his eyes slide shut

"Mmm?" he mumbled, she giggled then kissed his cheek

"Silly Takuto lets go to bed" she almost sung in his ear. His eyes gradually opened and he then smiled at her

"Okay baby lets go" he said standing then scooping her up in his arms, he carried her to the bed then pulled back the sheet tenderly laying her on the pillow. She quickly scooted over creating a space for him.

"Come here" she beckoned opening her arms. He smiled then climbed in, again there lips gently molded together as their nude bodies pressed against one another "I love you so much" she mumbled sleepily when their lips parted

"I love you too baby" he replied kissing her forehead then pulling her close against his chest. He stared at the girl he loved, she no longer resembled a little kid to him, she was a full grown beautiful women.

Mitsuki sighed content as her heavy eyes lids slid shut wrapped in the arms of the man she loved.

_**A/N may write some more chapters if I people like it!**_


	2. Interruptions

_**Disclaimers: do not own any of these characters.**_

_**A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed! Because of you I have decided to make this a story and not a one shot! I hate how there are no good stories in this 'category' about these two so I decided to make my own! And this story is in the M section for reasons so if you don't like things that imply a lot of limeish and lemonish things then well don't read it! Any ways here's chapter two! **_

Interruptions 

She rolled over feeling a minor ache reach her head, stomach and back. 'What happened to me?' She wondered not remembering a drop of her previous night. 'Where am I? The bed was like a sauna and she noticed she was not wearing any clothes. Her cheeks turned a bright red and she heard a soft sigh come from something beside her. She rolled around then gasped.

"Takuto!" She silently screeched. The memories of the night before finally came crashing down on her. Mitsuki's heart was racing as she watched Takuto's peaceful expression.

"Good morning" he said a little embarrassed when his eyes opened "H-how was your sleep?" A weird buzz ran through Mitsuki's stomach.

"It was good…yours?"

"It was good" he replied. What they really wanted to ask one another was 'How was your night?'

Mitsuki slowly sat up rubbing her stomach tenderly. "What's wrong?" Takuto asked concerned. Mitsuki looked over to him then smiled.

"It's nothing my well you know um…I'm just a little sore in some spots" She mumbled. Takuto's eyes widened as his cheeks turned a scarlet red mimicking hers.

"O-oh" he stuttered thinking it was his roughness that had made her sore.

"I was thinking of going to Dr. Wakaoji's and asking him if these were normal side effects" Takuto's eyes widened in horror

"No!" he wailed sitting up as well.

"What would be wrong with that?" she asked confused. This was her mistake.

"What would be wrong with that!" he exploded "If Keiichi knew or even had an idea of what we did last night he would ring my neck!"

"I don't think he would I'm an adult now I can make my own decisions I mean as long as he knows I love you" Takuto started shaking his head again.

"You know Mitsuki it's really cute that you think of it like that but honestly he is like your dad, by the way it's a good thing Aoi isn't here cause I know he _would_ kill me. But Keiichi is here and the fact of the matter is that would murder me if he found out!" Mitsuki's only reaction to this was to wrap her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Mitsuki?" He asked confused.

"T-Takuto d-does that mean you didn't like it?" she asked hurt. Takuto took in a sharp breath then placed his hands on her shoulders pulling her back.

"No Mitsuki it was…I don't even know how to describe it, that was the best night of my life" He lightly kissed her neck sending shivers down her spine. "You see it's not that I don't want you to tell people because I thought it was terrible, I just don't want to get in shit from that stupid doctor if he found out we slept together" Mitsuki blushed then nodded understanding.

"That makes sense" she lightly placed her hands against his cheeks so that she could bring his lips to hers. He obeyed and they kissed passionately for a few moments until Takuto pulled back.

"So how was it for you? I mean the sex?" He asked a little embarrassed Mitsuki blushed.

"It was amazing Takuto I've never felt anything that incredible before!" he smiled relieved of her reply "H-how was it for you?" she asked self-consciously. He smiled leaning forward to gently press his lips against hers.

"The best night of my life" he smiled "Better then my first time singing with Route L better then the moment I first realized I loved you, better then anything" Mitsuki frowned a little.

"But you still love me?" she asked, or was he just in it for the sex? No Takuto wasn't like that.

"Of course I do, more then anything in the world" he said gently bringing her to his lips again. Mitsuki easily crumpled at his touch wrapping her arms around his neck. This was her own personal heaven and nothing could change it. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue gently push against her lips and she let him explore her mouth. When he was going to pull back Mitsuki pushed forward so that he was eventually on his back.

"Mm" he moaned softly when she climbed over top of him with her legs straddled around his hips. She pulled back for a moment to take a quick breath then kissed his lips again. After a few moments she decided to move on and started kissing his cheek, then his neck. His skin was so warm and she loved the taste of it. Her lips moved to his chest next getting lower by the second. She had just made it to his stomach when the phone interrupted her.

_Ring, ring, ring_

Takuto growled at the interruption then not thinking answered it too flabbergasted to even think of why what he was doing was so wrong. He was just amazed that she would want to do such a thing first thing in the morning. "Hello?"

"Takuto?" Mitsuki heard from the other end of the phone.

"Oh shit!" he whispered putting the phone against his chest "Mitsuki!" she quickly climbed up his chest taking the phone.

"Hello?" she said timidly.

"Mitsuki? Mitsuki why is Takuto there so early what are you two doing?" it was her manager Ms. Oshige. "You two didn't" she heard Masami gasp.

"No!" Mitsuki lied "Takuto just had a little too much to drink and I decided he should stay at my place so I could look after him!" she cried

"Okay for a moment I thought you two…oh never mind. I just called to see if you and Takuto were still good to make the gala tonight?"

"The gala?" Mitsuki asked confused.

"You know the one you and Takuto were going to sing at tonight? You remember don't you? It was for the art show" she was starting to freak out.

"Oh yes I remember don't worry me and Takuto will be there no worries!" she smiled looking at her love who still stared at her confused and a little frightened.

"Okay great so I'll see you at Komaki's at six thirty?"

"We'll be there!" Mitsuki smiled hanging up the phone while sighing heavily and rolling off of Takuto's chest onto her back. "That was a close one"

"I'll say" Takuto said taking the phone to put it back on Mitsuki's bedside table. He seemed to be thinking something over in his mind and looked to Mitsuki "B-but I was thinking and you know we could avoid stuff like this"

"Really how!" Mitsuki burst not even being able to conjure a logical reason of how they could.

"W-well we could, I mean if you wanted to, and I'm not forcing you and I mean you can feel free to say no but" he stopped when Mitsuki placed her fingers over his mouth.

"What is it Takuto?" she asked sweetly.

"Well if you wanted to we could… we could move in together!"

"Together!" she repeated blushing hard "You want to live with me!" her heart was beating so fast for a moment she was worried he might hear it. Takuto simply nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she exploded "I want that so much!" The thought of waking up like this every morning painted such a beautiful picture in her head that she didn't even know what to do about herself. "But we should talk to Keiichi and Masami about it first" she said sternly slapping her fist against her palm.

"Awe we don't need to do we? I mean we are adults after all" he said leaning over her so that his elbow rested on the other side of her shoulder.

"I know but like you said Keiichi is like my 'dad' so I would have to ask permission or at least let him know" she smiled running her hand through his soft black hair.

"Fine" he huffed when she leaned forward playfully kissing and biting his neck.

"See it's not that bad silly!" she smiled.

"I have to go" he sighed sitting up

"What why?" Mitsuki cried thinking she did something wrong.

"I have a photo shoot today at ten" he started to climb out of the bed. When he was sitting with his legs over the edge and the covers intricately dressed around his waist Mitsuki got up kneeling behind him so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"You know we have to sing tonight right?" she asked knowing he would remember.

"Yup, unlike you I actually remember the shows we have to do" he teased "I'll meet you here at five to pick you up okay?"

"Okay" she smiled unwinding her arms from his neck. She blushed hard when he stood.

"M-my clothes are still in the other room" he said embarrassed. He quickly raced out of the room to grab his attire. Mitsuki giggled then walked to her dresser pulling on a baggy t shirt and some shorts.

She walked out of her room to see her love fully clothed and ready to go. "I'll see you later" he smiled.

"Kay" Mitsuki grinned walking over to give him a quick peck on the lips. Well she tried to make it quick…until her mouth lingered a little longer then needed.

"I have to go now I'm really late" he groaned not wanting to leave her.

"M'kay" she sighed not making any attempt to move.

"Mm" they kissed for a few moments until Takuto glanced at the clock on one of the walls of Mitsuki's apartment. "Okay I have to go" he pulled back "See ya later"

* * *

She was out for lunch with her friends Kumi and Madoka. Kumi was one of her old friends from elementary school. Her hair was long and dark and she had big brown eyes. Madoka was another famous idol who Mitsuki had also known for quite some time. She had shorter red hair and blue eyes.

"What?" Mitsuki asked when her two friends were giving her the same suspicious grins.

"Oh nothing" Madoka grinned

"Kumi what?" Mitsuki asked when they giggled again.

"Nothing Mitsuki"

"Fine if you wont tell me…there's this gala tonight at Komaki's and you guys can come if you want" she smiled hoping the change of subject would make them drop their patronizing stares.

"Oh really that sounds great!" Kumi smiled.

"Yeah maybe then you can find yourself a boy!" Madoka smiled. Kumi glared at her flipping her hair behind her shoulders.

"Well it's not my fault I'm not dating two hot rock stars like you two" she glowered playing dejectedly with the straw of her soda.

"Don't worry you'll find someone Kumi!" Mitsuki smiled patting her friend on the back. "I'll help you, tonight we can go man hunting" she joked.

"Thanks Mitsuki!" Kumi smiled as her attitude instantly became hopeful.

"But won't Takuto get jealous when he sees his girlfriend eyeing up all the guys at the gala?" Madoka cut in.

"I'll tell him what the plan is….Takuto isn't like that anyways" she smiled resting her arms on the table

"Sure" Madoka smiled "That's why he always hogs you for himself" Mitsuki frowned at the comment.

"If that were the case then I wouldn't be here right now… and I would say I hog him more than he does me" she replied blushing as reminiscent of the previous night flooded her mind.

"I'm sure you do" Madoka grinned giving Kumi the same looks she had before.

"Okay you guys have to tell me what the big joke is" Mitsuki said flatly

"Well" Kumi started "We heard some rumors about you and your… lover boy" Mitsuki blushed hard.

"L-like what?"

"Like an 'oh Takuto that feels so good, oh Takuto don't stop!'" Madoka mocked quietly while Kumi tried to hold in her laughter. Two men who were sitting at the table next to theirs gave Madoka weird looks as she pretended to have an orgasm at the table.

"Shh!" Mitsuki blushed reaching over the table to cover her mouth "Every one's going to hear and how do you even know what we did?"

"Well" Madoka started "You know Marty the limo driver?" Mitsuki nodded.

"Yes"

"Well he's a real big mouth and good friends with the guy who drove you and Takuto home…anyways me and Nachi got a ride home with Marty and he was talking loud and obnoxiously on the phone to the guy who was driving you home and a-par-ently" she emphasized each letter strangely "He heard you making these loud seductive noises in the back crying out Takuto's name" Mitsuki's eyes widened at the story.

"H-he heard us!" her face heated up in pure embarrassment and anger. Both Kumi and Madoka nodded.

"So did you really do it in the back of a limo?" Kumi asked not knowing the entire story. Mitsuki shook her head.

"So you didn't do anything?" Madoka asked smirking "I knew you two were too chicken" she smiled thinking she was the only one who was not a virgin at the table.

"No we did it at my apartment!" Mitsuki blurted not hearing Madoka's snide comment just answering Kumi so she wouldn't think she was so desperate that she would have sex in the back of a limo. Both of her friends gasped.

"So you did do it, I told you Madoka!" Kumi rained pointing her finger at the red head.

"Well it seemed far fetched to me" Madoka huffed sitting back in her seat.

"Was he good?"

"Kumi!" Mitsuki blushed looking to Madoka for support. She just shrugged.

"Well was he?" Madoka asked curious as well.

"Ah you two are perverts!" Mitsuki blushed covering her face.

"I guess he wasn't good" Madoka sighed shrugging her shoulders.

"He probably didn't know what to do" Kumi exhaled playing along with Madoka's game.

"You two are wrong that was the best sex I have ever had in my life!" she blurted standing. Thankfully the tables weren't very full but for the few that were there gave her uncomfortable stares. "Ehem" she cleared her throat humiliated "That…that was just a line from my favourite movie" she giggled uncomfortably scratching the back of her head "I just got a little carried away with it" she sat down in a hurry looking down at her plate.

"So…" Kumi started off feeling some of Mitsuki's discomfort "What time does the gala start?" she retreated.

"Oh now you wanna know!" she asked incredulously. Kumi only nodded.

"It starts at seven" she grumbled standing "I have to go practice thanks for lunch" she had wanted to tell them how her and Takuto were going to move in with one another then decided against it after their little confrontation about her sex life.

"Darn those two" she sighed once she was out in the cool brisk autumn air. She started walking down the side of the street not wanting to hail a cab. On her walk she started thinking about Takuto and how much she loved him. She was sure he was 'the one'. They had been dating for six years now and had been friends for way longer. Each day she wished he would ask her those four magical words but he never seemed to. Sometimes it worried her that marriage wasn't even on his mind. Maybe he thought she was too young or maybe he wasn't ready, although she didn't know what he wouldn't be ready to do because they had just taken their relationship to the next step as of last night.

Halfway down the street a small jewelry store caught her eye. She stopped to see many beautiful engagement rings dressing the display case on the inside. Mitsuki let out a small breath resting her hand and forehead against the glass. If only Takuto would propose…

"Mitsuki?"

"Huh wha?" she turned around to see her beloved doctor standing behind her. "Doctor Wakaoji!"

"Mitsuki" he smiled "You're a healthy young lady now I told you that you can just call me Keiichi now" he smiled. Mitsuki blushed looking at her palms.

"S-sorry"

"What are you doing anyways?" he asked suspiciously eyeing the store Mitsuki had been currently ogling.

"N-nothing" she replied. Keiichi was not the person whom she wanted to spill all her desires to. Especially if he was like the father figure Takuto was describing. He would definitely kill Takuto if he knew that Mitsuki was dreaming of being his bride at such a young age.

"Y-you weren't looking at those engagement rings were you?" he asked befuddled. Although she loved her doctor very much he did get a little too overprotective of her even more so then Takuto. She did try to be patient with his motives though because she knew he had never had a child of his own and was slowly learning.

"No" she blushed trying to hide the utter disappoint about the fact in her voice.

"Okay" he sighed pretending to wipe sweat from his forehead "For a moment there I thought that you were picking one out. I mean I love you and Takuto as you were my own kids but sometimes that boy has some crazy motives and you are too young anyways"

"Right" Mitsuki smiled. Both stood awkwardly in front of the store until Keiichi cleared his throat.

"Aren't you cold? You don't have a coat" he noticed.

"I guess a little" she smiled finally realizing just how frigid the temperature was starting to turn. A slight shiver raced up her arm and Keiichi smiled shrugging out of his coat. "B-but wont you be cold?" she shivered as he wrapped her in the fabric.

"My car isn't parked too far away were you headed home?" Mitsuki nodded "Then I can drive you home" he smiled. They quickly walked to the car. Mitsuki jumped inside of his grey BMW stretching her hands to the heaters.

"Cold much?" he asked smiling. Mitsuki nodded grinning. They soon began there journey. When they were a couple blocks away from Mitsuki's apartment Keiichi stopped the car clearing his throat clearly uncomfortable.

"M-Mitsuki?" he begun shyly.

"Yes?" she answered confused of the change in his tone.

"Y-you and Takuto I know you two are getting really close and I saw him kiss you last night at the party and I just wanted to make sure…you two are being safe right?" Mitsuki blushed wishing a giant crater would form in the street so she could jump in.

"W-what do you mean exactly?" she pushed not wanting to ask if he meant 'safe' by being abstinent or 'safe' as in did they use a condom.

"You two aren't having…intercourse" it was the only way he could think of saying it.

"No" she lied quickly. She didn't want to loose Takuto at such a young age if she were to tell the truth.

"Good" he exhaled not thinking of the possibility that she could lie to him. "Because it can be very dangerous to do that at such a young age" he started driving again. Mitsuki frowned. How 'young' did he think she was. "I mean early pregnancy STI's…" he drowned on about the frightening details and for a moment Mitsuki wished he wasn't a doctor to tell her all of the gruesome information.

"Thanks for driving me I really appreciated it!" she smiled once they had gotten to her apartment.

"No problem Mitsuki" he smiled "Just remember what I said when your with Takuto" Mitsuki nodded woodenly "I'll see you later" he waved. Mitsuki turned then sprinted to her apartment truly embarrassed.

'Is this like national embarrass Mitsuki day?' she thought walking into the warm confines of her small apartment. She walked to her phone checking to see if there were any messages. When she saw no voice mails on her phone she decided to take a shower. She was amazed at how fast the time had flown by to see it was now three.

"I have to hurry!" she cried rushing around the apartment like a tornado. She rushed to the shower trying not to kill herself on the slippery tiles. The hot water thawed her frozen muscles while the sweet citrus smell of her body wash filled the room. She got a little carried away with time once again for when she jumped out of the shower she saw it was now four. Mentally she noted that she had to start taking quicker showers because not only did it waste time it was bad for the environment.

She walked into her bedroom toweling off her hair. She wasn't too concerned about her appearance for the moment because she knew as soon as she got to the gala they would cake her face with make up. Takuto hated and loved when they did it to her all at the same time. He hated the way she would worry about her appearance as he would repeatedly remind her of how beautiful she was. However in the end he would always be star struck by her beauty easily crumpling to his own desires.

She had just finished pulling on the dress she would wear that night when she heard her front door crash open. "Mitsuki!" she heard someone yell furiously "Where are you!" she gasped frozen in place in her small bedroom. She heard the intruders footsteps closing in on her with no where to go. Her heart beat furiously as the blood pulsed in her veins. He was at her bedroom door and she screamed when it flung open.

"Hey what!" he covered his ears "Mitsuki it's me!"

"Takuto!" she screamed "What are you doing you really scared me!" she whined falling to her knees.

"Well I am very sorry but I have bone to pick with you!" he said furiously jabbing his finger at her. The fear returned to Mitsuki. Why was he so angry at her did she do something wrong?

"W-what did you hear something?" she asked thinking that Madoka and Kumi had found him and antagonized him the same way they had done to her earlier.

"No" he shook his head unbuttoning his shirt "It's nothing you _said_" he growled taking off his shirt. "I just never want to have sex with you again!" Mitsuki's heart dropped, so he didn't like it.

"Wh-why?" she felt tears of sadness mingled with anger forming in her eyes.

"Well!" he began in the same infuriated tone "Who ever told me to have sex with Mitsuki before a photo shoot had some pretty fucked up motives!" Mitsuki was frozen watching his red face only it didn't seem red with anger it was red with…embarrassment.

"Takuto?"

"Don't Takuto me with that sweet little Mitsuki voice!" he ranted "I went to the photo shoot had some pictures taken it was all going smoothly until…" he paused covering his mouth with anger.

"Until what?" she asked timidly.

"Until they asked me to take off my shirt" she growled.

"W-why?" she didn't know what the harm was in that? It wasn't like he had a bad body. Mitsuki personally thought he had a gorgeous shape.

"Why you ask? Well because apparently it would up my sex appeal and sell more records and make me more popular! But I guess they didn't know that I don't give a…" he paused taking in a deep breath. "I guess they didn't know that I don't care about that stuff and I only sing because I love to but anyways I didn't know that without clothes on I looked like this!" he roared flipping his shirt off turning around.

Mitsuki blushed covering her mouth. "T-Takuto I'm so sorry!" she blushed looking at the scratch marks that decorated his back.

"That's not even the worst part!" he replied looking over his shoulder at her.

"It's not?" she wondered not seeing how that could be worse. Apparently she wasn't the one who had had the most embarrassing day.

"Oh no my love look at this" he said spinning around. Mitsuki blushed scarlet red when she saw the small hickies dressing his chest. "Now if you think that no one laughed or questioned me on it then you are sadly mistaken!" he snarled. Mitsuki feeling terrible crawled over to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry" she pouted feeling like a bombshell had just hit her. "I didn't know I just…you were so…I couldn't help it" she blushed remembering the intense sensations he had given her.

Takuto sighed rubbing the back of her head tenderly. "I know how I can make it up to you" she mumbled against his leg

"How?" he sighed feeling bad for screaming so much while mentally noting he had to manage his temper better. Mitsuki didn't reply as she started kissing his pant leg then up to his stomach.

"Mitsuki you don't have to forgive me like that" he stopped when he felt her small hand move to his groin. "But if you really want to" he sighed closing his eyes.

"I want to" she was amazed at how horny she was. This was definitely unlike her. She used to be so innocent and pure but that night…she had felt so many amazing things that she didn't even know were possible and she didn't want to forget them.

"M'kay" he sighed when she licked his stomach unbuttoning his jeans. She slid his pants to his knees then felt a wave of desire hit her when she saw his boxers. She started messaging the familiar shape of his cock feeling it harden at her touch. She stretched up a little further lifting the waist band away from his stomach so she could get a better view.

_Ring ring!_

It was at that moment when the phone rang that Mitsuki snapped out of her reverie. She had pulled the waistband very far at that moment then let go not thinking. Her only motive at that moment was to answer the phone.

"What are you Ah!" Takuto yelped when the elasticity of the waistband snapped back. He watched as his current blow joby ran into the other room to answer the phone.

"Hello!" Mitsuki panted answering the phone in the kitchen

"Mitsuki!"

"Ms. Oshige!" she cried

"Where are you!" she roared "Do you know what time it is?" Mitsuki blinked then looked to the clock.

"Ah I didn't I was…um I was distracted we'll be there in like ten minutes!" she quickly hung up not wanting to hear the lecture about how punctuality was priority in business from Masami. She raced back into her room only to stop in shock once more. She tried her hardest to hold back her laughter of the scene in front of her.

"Damn fucking fuck damn fucking fuck fuck!" Takuto was muttering while rubbing his sore stomach

"W-what are you doing?"

"What! Nothing!" he said embarrassed she had caught his rant.

"Okay it doesn't matter we have to go Takuto we're late!"

"What time is it?" he asked thinking they still had lots of time.

"Six forty five! We had to be there fifteen minutes ago!" she raced around getting all the necessities she would need.

"A damn lets go and by the way you still have to finish your apology to me!" he replied.

"Oh trust me I will!" she blushed.

They raced out of the apartment hoping they wouldn't be in too much trouble for being late….they were sadly mistaken.


	3. It all started with the moon

**A/N: Oh my god! So thanks to everyone for the reviews keeps me goin as per usual and I have a huge announcement! Well maybe not that huge... but anyways I know I said I was making this a story and I am but I have a totally new Idea for it I wrote a summary on my authors page so sorry to 'Kitty-chan' I will write them moving in and such and there will be lots of fluff and lemons but now there will also be a story arch to it. If anyone wants just a fluffy Takuto Mitsuki oneshot then I could do it off request but I am really fueld for this new story...oh yeah and this chapter is really long so sorry if you get bored with it...and if you don't like something then go ahead and tell me cause I really want to improve my writing. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own the song lyrics they belong to 'Aerosmith and Sara Evans' as well as most of the characters they belong to Arina Tanemura! **

It all started with the moon...

Both hearts were racing as they jumped into the car. "Takuto, Ms. Oshige is going to be so mad at us!" Mitsuki squeaked.

"I know!" He grumbled putting the key in the ignition revving the engine. He was having a hard time concentrating after the little encounter he and Mitsuki had had not to long ago in her room. He started backing up trying to focus until his fantasies got the best of him.

_Mitsuki was wearing a black lacy outfit which could hardly be described as a dress. The top frills hardly concealed her chest making his head whirl. She slowly walked over to him smiling all the way. He smiled back feeling his hard on throb at her appearance. He wanted her so bad...no he needed her so bad. He needed her to relieve him of his pain._

_Licking her lips she walked over to him kissing his neck receiving a small moan on his part. He felt her lips turn into a small grin against his neck as her hot breath bounced against his burning flesh._

"_Takuto," she whispered seductively. "Takuto...Takuto...Takuto...Takuto!" His eyes flew open._

"Takuto! Takuto what are you doing, your backing up your going to hit that car... Takuto!" Mitsuki screamed bracing herself on the seat. Takuto's eyes flew to hers momentarily then up to his rear view mirror as he slammed down hard on the breaks making Mitsuki fling forward then slam back against the seat.

"T-Takuto..." She panted holding her heart. "Wh-what are you..." Sh paused when she saw him. His hands were gripping the steering wheel although the car had halted. His blues eyes were wide open staring at nothing. The best way to describe him would be to say it looked as though he had seen a ghost .

"Are you okay?" She asked a little startled.

"I..." he couldn't talk. Embarrassment flooded through his veins when he felt his jeans slightly constrict. He had no where to run, no way to relieve himself. He placed his head on the steering wheel wishing he had a cold shower to run to.

"Takuto!" Mitsuki cried thinking he got hurt. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed. Her warm hand did not help his current situation. Mitsuki pulled her hand back immediately stung by his hard voice.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled looking out the window. Takuto slowly lifter his head off the wheel.

"Mitsuki I..." He paused when he looked at her then followed her eyes and reddening face to what she was gawking at.

"Oh fuck..." He mumbled. "Mitsuki it isn't what you think, I'm not some crazy hormonal guy I just..." His face was growing hotter and he was beginning to think the car was getting stuffier.

"Did you want to go have a cold shower? I heard that that helps with...these type of things." She said detached trying to ignore her thumping heart. To be honest she was belated she could give him such a reaction.

"N-no we don't have enough time...I don't want Keiichi to get suspicious either, of course not to say he probably isn't already." He sighed trying to calm himself down.

"Y-Yeah I suppose." She blushed. "But you can't go out like that." She said quietly not wanting to embarrass him further. "What are you doing?" She tried not to giggled when he started vigorously scratching his arm.

"I'm trying to distract myself." He groaned looking at the ceiling of the car.

"Does that help?" She asked.

"No," he replied bluntly. "Were late we should go." He put the car in drive.

"But Takuto your erection!" She screamed. His eyes slowly turned towards her. "If we don't think of a way to get rid of it effectively now it's going to keep coming back!" She bellowed. "And if you have it for too long it will start to hurt and I don't want to see you in any sort of pain!"

"Well what do you want from me! The only way I could really think of getting rid of it would be if you helped me but I can't ask that of you!" He retorted stepping harder on the gas pedal. Mitsuki blushed harder.

"I...oh...but we're in public...well kinda." She replied looking out the dark window.

"It's not like you'd have to use your mouth," he said quietly hoping she didn't here.

"My hands?" She asked.

'Damn,' he thought. 'She wasn't supposed to hear.'

"Mitsuki what are you?"

"Pull the car over we're only like five minutes away this won't take too long." She said trying to avoid his eyes. Takuto seeing no way out turned off into the closest ally way cutting the engine. "Put your seat back please." She asked amazed at how in control she was. So much for her shy little girl act.

Mitsuki took off her seat belt then leaned over to plant a small kiss on his lips. "We have to be quick." He reminded her. Mitsuki nodded pulling back. She reached down to his zipped quickly undoing it. "Can you stand up a little?" She asked.

"Jeez bossy..." He tried to joke leaning back on his shoulders while lifting his hips slightly in the air so that she could pull down his pants as well as his briefs.

A small smile graced her lips at his comment as she went to work. She licked her finger then delicately rubbed on and off of his head. "Mm," he sighed tightening his stomach muscles. Taking this as her go ahead she placed her small hand on his length running it from the base to the tip. Knowing it would feel better with more moisture she leaned forward building enough saliva in her mouth so that it streamed out of her mouth dressing the head and slowly slipping over the side.

All the while Takuto was watching amazed at how good her delicate touch made him feel. He hated the 'wussy' in his opinion sounds that escaped his lips, but she made him feel so amazing that he couldn't retract the sounds as soon as it bubbled to his lips.

Mitsuki meanwhile thought the sounds he was making was more then sexy and she couldn't help getting turned on herself. Luckily she didn't have the same noticeable problem he did.

Her slippery hands glided along his skin and she could feel every pulsating vein wrapping the sensitive appendage. "Ahh," he moaned. Mitsuki looked up into his lust filled blue eyes for a moment feeling her heart skip a beat. 'God he's beautiful,' she thought changing the pressure on his length.

He slowly started thrusting his hips against her hands licking his lips. She felt his need growing greater, with one last thrust his desired seed sprayed up hitting the windshield as well as the steering wheel. "Uh oh!" Mitsuki gasped while Takuto sat back trying to catch his breath.

"Ah fuck," he half sighed half cursed angrily. He reached over to the glove department to grab some Kleenex while Mitsuki reached into her purse spraying spritz of her mango scented perfume. When Takuto was finished he opened the window to throw the used tissues in a nearby dumpster. He then sat back sniffing the air. "Good thinking." He looked to her then started the engine driving back to their main path.

When they reached the building Mitsuki was about to climb out when she felt Takuto grab her wrist. She turned to look at him for a moment. "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Thank you," he smiled still embarrassed by the fact that they had to resort to such a thing.

"You're welcome." She blushed.

"I love you Mitsuki." He whispered pulling her wrist so that she leaned forward. He placed a small kiss on her lips then leaned back.

"I love you too." She smiled hopping from the car.

Both rushed into the building trying to catch their breath.

"Takuto, Mitsuki!" Both stars turned to see their piping mad manger and producer.

"Keiichi, Ms. Oshige," Mitsuki panted. "I can explain...There was a lot of traffic reaching the plaza and it was hard avoiding the paparazzi." Mitsuki lied. Masami and Keiichi exchanged glances then nodded.

"Well as long as you're both here now...although half an hour late." Masami sighed. She quickly looked over the two. "Well at least you look the part...Takuto did you spill some water on your shirt?" She asked reaching for the spot. Takuto's eyes widened.

"No! I mean yes!" He pulled his arm back.

"Well that's alright why don't you go change." She said. "Since you two are singing a solo as well as a duet we'll have Mitsuki go first then Takuto...at least one of you can show up prepared. Although Takuto is normally the more responsible one..." She replied with a shrug, looking to Mitsuki who giggled.

"Hey don't talk about me as if I'm not here!" Takuto roared.

"It's fine," Mitsuki smiled walking up to him. "You go change and I'll go start." She was about to give him a kiss on the lips but remembered the conversation her and the doctor had had earlier that day and decided to just leave with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good luck," he smiled pulling away walking towards his dressing room. Mitsuki nodded then turned as Keiichi escorted her to the stage.

Once the microphone was hooked up she walked out to the eagerly awaiting crowd. "Hi every one sorry we're so late!" She called waving her hand to the crowd. They all cheered as some answered with an 'That's okay.' "Takuto just couldn't decide what to wear!" She joked receiving laughter from the crowd. "Anyways thank you every one for being here at this gala and fundraiser for the needy, I hope we raise a lot of money for the less fortunate." She smiled.

"Anyways I hope you all have fun tonight! And stick around because Takuto and I are going to come hang out with everyone after!" The crowd burst out into crazy applause not knowing the two superstars would be hanging around.

"So I know you guys may get tired of this but I am going to sing a song which is very special to me. It is a love song and I only hope that you can feel as I do and hold the one closest to your heart near whether it being as a friend, family, or lover." She smiled as the soft tune began.

_I can't imagine, any fear_

_Than waking up, without you here,_

_And though the sun, would still shine on,_

_My whole world, would all be gone,_

_But not for long,_

_If I had to run, If I had to crawl,_

_If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,_

_Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,_

_There's no place that far_

_It wouldn't matter why we're apart,_

_Lonely miles or two stubborn hearts _

_Nothing short of god above_

_Could turn me away from your love_

_I need you that much_

_If I had to run, If I had to crawl,_

_If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,_

_Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,_

_There's no place that far_

_Baby there's no place that far..._

She closed her eyes placing the mic against her heart. Some of the crowd was in awe, others cheered in joy, while some stood in jealousy.

"Thank you," she smiled taking a bow. The crowd at that moment went insane with cheering. Well mainly the girls and Mitsuki blushed knowing who had just stepped on the stage.

"Come to steal my thunder so quickly?" She smiled turning around to see the inspiration to her song. He just grinned back.

"Well I don't think it was fair of them to put such a tough act to follow before me." He replied with a smirk. Mitsuki laughed walking up to him.

"Thanks for having us tonight!" Takuto repeated wrapping his arm around his love. The crowd swooned at their simple contact.

"Why don't we have some fun?" Takuto asked. The crowd screamed. And so the duets began. The first few songs were more upbeat like you would play at a club or dance, while the following were more serious about such things as poverty and life. They finally closed there duet portion with a love song shared between the two leaving the crowd in tears.

"Thank you every one!" Mitsuki sang having the time of her life. Takuto walked over taking her hand when she was about to walk off stage to let him do his solo.

"Mitsuki, I wrote this song for you and this is the first time anyone will ever hear it." The crowd grew silent and Mitsuki blushed. "Thank you for everything you do for me, and for loving me throughout all my blemishes and temperaments," he smiled looking down at her.

Mitsuki felt her heart leap and all she could to was nod a little star struck herself. The next song's melody began to play.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

He finished the last sentence looking deep into her eyes. He had summed up what he felt in his heart for her in that one song. He saw small tears glistening in her eyes and all he could do was smile at her. He had fallen so hard for her that he could never get back up.

"Thank you," she smiled. The crowd again was silenced in awe. All the girls hearts swooned at the rock star. It was inevitable that all of them wanted him for themselves.

The two singers gave a few more bows then left the stage. Takuto walked to a small table of food taking a water bottle to drink then turned back around only to be attacked by his angel.

"Takuto!" She almost bawled. "That was so beautiful thank you so much!" She kissed his cheek.

"I meant every word of it," he smiled wanting more then just a kiss on the cheek. He pulled her into a passionate embrace never wanting to let go.

"Ehem!" They both turned to see none other then Keiichi Wakaoji. "That was great you two." He smiled wanting to split the two from their almost lewd behavior.

"Thanks!" Mitsuki blushed untangling herself from Takuto's grasp. She walked over to Oshige who was praising her as well.

"What the hell Keiichi?" Takuto asked.

"What was that?" He asked used to the mans mouth.

"Can't I have a few moments with her?"

"Takuto," he was pushing him into fatherly mode. "If I start letting you push your kisses, I can only imagine what might happen next!" He spewed.

'You have no idea...' Takuto thought annoyed with the doctor.

"You know Keiichi she's not a little kid any more," Takuto pointed.

"I realize," he replied. "But you see Takuto I made a promise to her mother and father that I would protect her as if she were my own daughter and love her the same."

"Protect her from what?" Takuto asked only to get a disconcerting glare from the doctor. "From me?" He asked bewildered. "Keiichi I would never hurt her you should know that! I promise to protect her even if it means giving my own life for her." He growled.

"I know Takuto." Keiichi sighed not wanting to fight with the man. 'But you're the one and only person who could either make her or break her.' he thought sadly. "But I want you to act more like a gentlemen in front of her."

"What the fuck does that mean?" he asked.

"Exactly," Keiichi replied with a sigh. "You act like a teenager and your language is atrocious."

"There is nothing wrong with the way I talk I always make Mitsuki smile," he grunted of course the doctor rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying if you want her to fall for the man I know you can be then you have to shape yourself up." He replied.

"What is this reform school now? I'm out doctor I wanna go party it up." He replied waving the peace sign over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Damn kid," Keiichi sighed.

* * *

"Takuto!" Mitsuki squealed in delight when he walked up behind her placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. She had been looking at some of the pictures that were for sale.

"You like these?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah," she mumbled embarrassed. Takuto had grown much more cuddle some since there one magical night together and she had to admit that she loved it.

"It's a picture of the full moon on a snowy day," she said the obvious.

"I can see that," he smiled. Still standing behind her he reached for the table writing down a high bid on the picture. Mitsuki blushed at his closeness.

"Oh Takuto you don't have to that's a lot..." She stopped when he pulled back.

"I don't mind," he smiled. Mitsuki blushed but felt as though something was off. "Does something feel weird to you?" she asked looking around the room to spot a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes staring her down.

"No why?" he asked looking around the large room seeing nothing out of sort.

"Oh um no reason," she smiled turning towards him. "So do you think we should tell Keiichi and Ms. Oshige about us moving in together?" she asked anxiously.

"Well..." He looked away from her.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I may or may not have pissed Keiichi off..." he confessed looking at the moon picture behind her.

"Takuto!" she said light smacking his chest.

"I know I know I'm stupid but that doesn't mean it's not going to happen!" he said taking each of her small hands in his. "I promise you Mitsuki Koyama, we will live under the same house in no time." He smiled kissing her nose.

"Oki," she said in a cutesy tone. Takuto smiled then turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"U-um Takuto Kira?" A girl with red hair asked tentatively.

"Yes?" he replied. The girl blushed.

"I'm a huge fan and was wondering if I could get an autograph?" Takuto stared at her for a moment then nodded.

"Sure," he replied. The girl let out a gust of air for a moment thinking he would refuse. "Here you go," he said handing the paper over. The girl smiled then walked away. Takuto sighed then was about to turn before a swarm of girls surrounded him tearing him away from Mitsuki. "Hey!" He roared.

"Takuto, Takuto, Takuto!" Girls cried pulling at him wanting him to only pay attention to them. He looked through the crowd trying to find Mitsuki. When he caught her eye he saw her giggle then wave to him leaving.

"Hey!" he called to her.

"I'll be right back," she mouthed to him.

* * *

Mitsuki smiled walking away from her boyfriend. She thought she should let the rest of the world get some time with him as well, instead of hogging him so selfishly to herself like she always did.

She looked at the beautiful pictures around the room admiring the talent and emotions planted into each individual art piece. Her eyes strayed on a vast portrait of the ocean. The colour reminded her of her loves eyes.

"Um excuse me?" Mitsuki turned to see the blonde girl she had seen earlier looking up at her.

"Hi," Mitsuki smiled.

"Hi Mitsuki I'm a huge fan..." The girl said. Mitsuki smiled.

"Thank you, what is your name?"

"Skylar," she replied.

"You are a very good singer," she smiled. Mitsuki smiled back.

"Thank you."

"So how long have you and Takuto been together?" She asked. Mitsuki looked to her confused never been asked this question by a fan before.

"Oh um I think six years now but we have been friends for way longer," she replied. She saw the blonde look amazed.

"Wow that's a long time...how come you aren't married?" Mitsuki blushed although she felt the same way, why weren't they married?

"Oh well parental issues I suppose," she sighed.

"I see," the girl replied. Mitsuki nodded feeling awkward in the conversation.

"Well I better get going I think Takuto..."

"Wait!" The girl cried grabbing Mitsuki's arm.

"Um yes?" She replied.

"Well I was just wondering if I could meet Takuto I mean I'm a huge fan of his as well and um I have just always been awed by him." Mitsuki looked at her confused then nodded.

"O-okay." She replied.

They both walked around the corner to see an annoyed Takuto. He had finished signing the last autograph then looked up to see Mitsuki, who waved to him with a smile. He walked over to her.

"So many people!" He sighed. "I think my hand is broken..." He complained messaging his hand.

"Silly," Mitsuki replied. "Oh and Takuto this is um my friend Skylar." She announced her so that Takuto would be nicer to her.

"Hey," he replied.

"H-hi!" She said taking a small bow. Takuto gave her a funny look then smiled. 'Keep it cool!' Skylar thought.

"So have you seen anything else you like?" Takuto asked Mitsuki.

"No, but the artwork here is simply amazing!" She smiled.

"I know," he replied.

By the end of the night Takuto had wound up winning the moon picture for Mitsuki, it seemed that no one wanted to outbid them. Mitsuki was elated and Takuto was rewarded with a kiss. That night as they were driving home Mitsuki admired her picture until something caught her eye.

"Huh," she said.

"What's up?" Takuto asked peeking at her from the corner of his eyes while still paying attention to the road.

"That girl I met Skylar...she painted this." Mitsuki said.

"'You met,' I thought you said she was your friend?"

"Oh yeah...I just said that because she seemed so nice and I wanted you to act the same so I introduced her as someone important to me!" She grinned. Takuto sighed shaking his head.

"Love you." She teasingly said pocking his arm. Earning a chuckle from him.

"I know," he replied as they drove home.

**Again sorry if it was too long and tedious I just had so much on my mind after not writing for so long! But please tell me what you think ~ The Juice~ **


End file.
